


Hero Worship

by Sarcosuchas



Series: Special Requests [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Crime Fighting, Depression, Falling In Love, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Obsession, Organized Crime, Pain, Porn With Plot, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Trauma, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcosuchas/pseuds/Sarcosuchas
Summary: “Well, you’re my idol, what can I say?” Wyatt tried to defend himself, despite knowing some of the sketches were more erotic than heroic.“It goes a bit beyond that, doesn’t it?” Nightwing asked, all the pieces starting to fall into place.Nightwing x OC.Special Request.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thenekogeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/gifts).



The terrified shriek of a woman echoed against the walls of the dark alleyway, muffled slightly by the drumming of the rain on the outside stairwells and dumpster lids. The men who threatened her wielded knives in their right hands as they reached for her collar and her handbag with their left hands. Their dark hair was soaking wet as they grinned in amusement at how much they were intimidating their victim.

The woman went to let out another scream but her mouth was forcefully covered by one of their hands as the strap of her handbag was cut with the knife. The two men paused for a moment, clearly considering their options with mere glances before they grinned wider and more sinister than before. The woman’s eyes widened when she realised what idea her attackers had come up with and started struggling against them. She refused to let them rape her as well as rob her.

Suddenly a lean figure descended from the sky and crashed into the two men from above. The woman fell back in shock as she looked up at the black and blue armour before her saviour leaped over the recovering men. The figure spun round and kicked one of the men square in the head, knocking him unconscious, before gripping the other man in an arm bar which he used to smash him against the brick wall of the alley. The armoured figure tied the men up before suddenly ascending back into the sky and disappearing into the night.

Nightwing clipped his grapple gun back onto the back of his utility belt as he walked across the rooftop, rainwater sliding down his armour as he shook his head to get his wet bangs out of his eyes. He stretched his arms and legs out in practice movements before smirking to himself, making a mental note to than Lucius Fox for the brand-new suit. It was working like a charm. He was more agile thanks to the crumple zones at the joints yet still retained the bulletproof plating.

With a quiet beep and a neon blue illumination, his left gauntlet lit up as he received a call from his old mentor, Batman. Dick cursed under his breath as he looked at the glowing bat symbol on his gauntlet. He had moved to Blüdhaven for the specific reason of getting away from Bruce and his constant harsh judgements. He answered the call and stared at the small video screen.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.” Nightwing stated, greetings deemed unnecessary between the two men.

“I’m following a lead on a human trafficking operation and will be out of Gotham for a few days.” Batman explained gruffly, glaring at Nightwing through the gauntlet screen. “I need you to keep an eye on Gotham for me.”

“Are you forgetting that I have a city of my own to protect, Bruce?” Nightwing spat back.

“Blüdhaven has 40% less crime than Gotham.” Batman stated without hesitation. “The police force there can handle things for a couple nights.”

“Fine, whatever.” Nightwing responded with a sigh, knowing it wasn’t wise to defy the Batman.

“Thanks, Dick.” Batman responded before ending the call.

Nightwing sighed and flicked the rain out of his hair again before opening the gliding wings on his suit and leaping off the rooftop, letting himself glide through the night sky high above the city streets. This was going to be his first time back in Gotham since he left. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

Nightwing leaned back in Batman’s Verte Ergonomic computer chair, resting his chin in his right hand as he read over the case files that Bruce had been working on. The human trafficking operation was extensive and ran out of multiple bars and clubs in Gotham, none of which were owned by the mob which ruled their involvement out. The victims were then transported to the docks in a variety of inconspicuous vehicles where a container ship would be waiting to take them to the buyers.  It was a disgusting operation that was responsible for the disappearances of over a hundred Gotham citizens, some of them as young as fourteen.

The clang of the metal tray being placed down on the desk next to him snapped the young vigilante out of his thoughts. To his right stood Bruce’s trusted butler and father figure, Alfred Pennyworth, dressed as formally as ever as he presented the tray of herbal tea.

“Some tea, Master Dick?” Alfred asked as he poured a cup.

“Thanks, Alfred.” Dick replied with a smile as he stretched his legs and arms out.

“I must say that it is a pleasant change to have you here again.” Alfred commented as he glanced at the case notes himself.

“It’s only temporary.” Dick remarked quickly.

Alfred nodded. “Indeed, but your quarrel is with Master Bruce, so I will enjoy your company whenever possible.”

The younger man closed his eyes briefly and nodded in acceptance. His issue was with Bruce and there was no need for him to be curt or even remotely hostile with Alfred. The butler and caretaker of the Wayne Estate had been the grandfather Dick had never had. Always a pleasant air to him, always kind and perceptive along with being infinitely wise. He missed Alfred more than he could ever miss Bruce. At least Alfred showed that he cared openly instead of doing everything to hide it behind a black cowl.

“If I may be so bold, young Master, to inquire about your social life.” Alfred began with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t wish this solitary, cave dwelling existence on anyone, least of all you.”

“What you mean to ask is if I’ve met anyone.” Dick pointed out with a matching smile before shaking his head. “Nah, haven’t met anyone who interested me enough. Besides, the whole hero thing gets in the way.”

“Why settle for someone ordinary?” Alfred questioned. “At the risk of sounding mildly perverse, I must say there are plenty of gorgeous women in the Justice League.”

The young hero laughed gently at Alfred’s cautious nature when it came to the subject of female heroes. It was certainly true that there were some stunning women in the League, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Zatanna to name just three. However, apart from a small crush he had on Zatanna when he was younger, Dick only ever looked at them as fellow heroes and friends.

“What about that one girl from the Titans?” Alfred continued to inquire. “Starfire, was it? What ever happened with her?”

“Kori?” Dick answered, stupidly surprised that Alfred remembered her. “She’s really busy these days training the new generation of Titans. I haven’t seen her in a good while.”

“Perhaps you should make an appointment.” Alfred suggested. “Another hero may understand you better than anyone else and the burden of secrets wouldn’t exist.”

“I’ll think about it.” Dick remarked, knowing within himself that he wasn’t going to jump into a relationship for the sake of it. Too many had already gone wrong.

 

Dick stood outside one of Gotham’s most popular night clubs. Like most clubs in the city, it offered music, alcohol, dancing, drugs and hook-ups. Club Andrada had been established nineteen years ago and was well known by all the party animals in Gotham. One of its more unique qualities was that it lacked any connections to the mob or organised crime, making it a safe haven for many of the LGBT groups within Gotham City.

Despite the positive reputation, the club appeared to have, Dick had uncovered a lead to the club’s manager in the trafficking case notes and figured it was worth taking a closer look. His original plan had been to break in as Nightwing but Alfred had encouraged him to be a normal person now and again. This was why he now stood outside the club in his black running shoes, slim navy blue jeans, green shirt and black hoody. He was investigating as Richard Grayson instead of Nightwing tonight.

The bouncers at the door let him in without questions and he quickly found himself in the surprisingly large club. The loud speakers blasted Nightcore music as the flashing lights on the dance floor bounced to the beat with those dancing there. On either side of the dance floor there were plenty of tables and seats for people to sit with drinks and socialise while at the opposite ends of the dance floor were the bar and a stage for live performances. Dick noticed that above the stage was the window of the manager’s office. His destination.

In order to blend in a little better, he got a free glass of water from the bar and allowed himself to nod his head to the beat of the music. His thoughts dragged him away from his mission and back to the discussion he had with Alfred in the cave earlier that evening. This was the kind of place he would probably be if Bruce hadn’t turned out to be Batman. If he hadn’t become Robin or Nightwing, he’d be out socialising in clubs like this one having a regular life. If his parents hadn’t been killed by Zucco then he’d probably still be performing with them in the circus. In both situations, he’d have probably had way more relationships and friendships than he currently did. It was a sobering thought.

Alfred had mentioned that Bruce chose a solitary life but it wasn’t a requirement of being a hero. It made being a hero safer and easier but it made everything else in life emptier. Perhaps the butler had a point with all his observations and wisdom, perhaps Dick should spend a little more time looking for friends and romance when he’s not busy being Nightwing. Bruce was insufferable at times due to his one-track mind dedication to his mission and Dick did not want to turn out like his mentor in that regard. As his eyes scanned the area, he noticed he had caught someone’s attention and fortunately it wasn’t security.

At one of the tables, sitting alone with a drink, was an Asian boy who looked to be around eighteen to twenty years old. Judging from his experience, Dick deduced that the boy was Filipino. The more he looked back at the boy, the more interested in him he became as Dick couldn’t deny that he was cute. His short, wavy black hair was well kept and his brown eyes kept themselves fixed on the former acrobat as he made his way over. Their dress sense was also similar, with the Filipino boy wearing skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt and a blue hoody.

“Hey there.” Dick greeted as he sat down next to him. “Richard.”

“Wyatt.” The boy introduced himself with a smile, playing with an elastic band that he wore on his left wrist.

“How come you’re sitting all alone and not socialising?” Dick questioned softly.

Wyatt shrugged. “I am now.”

Dick rolled his eyes and smirked at the smart answer. “I mean before now.”

Wyatt giggled to himself before answering. “No one caught my eye until now, most people just wanna fuck.”

Dick shrugged, looking at the crowd. “I guess that’s true. I guess I’d rather sit alone and read than talk to some of these types.”

“Same!” Wyatt exclaimed. “What genres do you like?”

Dick thought for a moment. “Probably fantasy the most. I like to escape from Gotham whenever possible.”

“So, like, Cassandra Clare? J.K. Rowling?” The boy specified, clearly a couple of his own favourites.

“Yeah, I’ve read plenty from both.” Dick agreed with a smile. “Nice shirt, by the way.”

Wyatt glanced down at his white shirt, the logo of the band Fall Out Boy in large lettering on the front. He smiled as he looked back up at Dick.

“You like them too?” He questioned in silent hope.

Dick nodded. “Been almost every time they came to Gotham.”

“We should go together next time.” Wyatt suggested, suddenly being rather forward.

Dick was surprised by the sudden suggestion, glancing around as he noticed the security guards were glancing over more and more frequently for some reason.

“Yeah, we should.” Dick agreed. “We could go to the circus as well, since it’s normally in town at the same time.”

“Definitely!” Wyatt exclaimed. “I love the acrobats. They’re my favourite performers!”

“Funny that, they’re mine too.” Dick replied, choosing to hide his history as an acrobat himself for the time being.

Wyatt giggled happily at how much they were proving to have in common. Richard’s eyes scanned the crowd and found who looked like the manager heading up the staircase to the manager’s office. He glanced at his phone, pretending to look at a text message when in fact he was checking the case files. The man he spotted was indeed the manager. With all the security, it made more sense for Nightwing to interrogate him but Dick suddenly didn’t want to leave Wyatt’s company.

“You know, I can tell you must be quite athletic yourself with a body like that.” Wyatt added. “I appreciate someone who takes care of themselves.”

“Oh, thanks.” Dick replied, not used to out of the blue compliments. “Can I get your number?”

Wyatt had also noticed the security glancing over at them more frequently along with the manager watching them from his office window. His whole demeanour seemed to change as he turned back to Dick, his face now a troubled scowl.

“No, you can’t. And if you know what’s good for you you’ll leave.” Wyatt warned him suddenly. “Go. Fuck off and get out of here now.”

“What?” Dick asked confused. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I said leave!” Wyatt barked. “Please!”

Dick let out a sigh. So much for enjoying his time in the company of a cute guy. For a moment there, he was being allowed to be himself and now the whole atmosphere had changed for no reason. He reluctantly stood up and headed for the door to the club. As he glanced back, however, he spotted some of the security guards grabbing Wyatt and forcefully dragging him to the manager’s office.

Richard growled under his breath and turned to intervene but felt a couple thick arms grab him. The two front door bouncers had grabbed him and were dragging him to the door. His lead had been right and that meant something awful was about to happen to Wyatt, something he couldn’t allow. He knew he could knock out the bouncers in a single blow if he wanted to but he knew it was wiser to play along. Dick allowed himself to be tossed back onto the street.

 

Nightwing stood at the edge of the manager’s office’s skylight as he peered down at what was happening inside. The manager was shouting at Wyatt but the rainfall made it hard to hear what was being said. The man was visibly furious as he loomed over the Asian boy, his trusted security looking quite eager for things to get violent. Dick wasn’t about to let any harm come to the boy, even if he had suddenly turned quite rude and aggressive in the final moments of their conversation.

Wyatt looked on in fear as the manager grabbed some brass knuckles from his desk drawer and placed them on his fingers. He smirked sadistically as he approached, a simple action that made Wyatt’s legs tremble in realisation of what was about to happen to him. He couldn’t fight back either as the security guards would stop him before he could land even a single retaliatory punch. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain that was about to come.

The pain did not come, however, as he opened his eyes at the sound of the skylight smashing to pieces as the acrobatic figure of Nightwing descended into the room. Wyatt was absolutely stunned that it was Nightwing standing in the room with them. This was Gotham and this city belonged to Batman. Why was it Nightwing who had come to his rescue? Wyatt had a tough time hiding his fascination with the acrobatic hero as the former Robin was his favourite hero out of all the League members and associates. He had dreamed of the day he’d meet him but he hadn’t expected anything like this.

Wyatt watched in awe as Nightwing fought of the security guards with lightning fast movements, cat-like reflexes and the acrobatic agility he was famous for. He wasn’t as brutal as Batman was known to be but his strikes seemed to shake the air when they made contact with their targets. He noted that Nightwing’s costume was also different than before, as the armour had remained mostly the same but crumple zones allowed it to fit him tighter and allow him to remain as agile as ever.

Once the fighting was over, Nightwing slammed the manager through the glass of his office window and dangled him out of it. The club goers all saw the display with many of them running to escape the club while others took out their mobile phones to record the event. If Nightwing dropped the manager then he could potentially die from the fall. Wyatt watched as his idol brutally interrogated the man who was about to beat him to a pulp. He could hear snippets of the conversation as the music drowned the rest of it out, but it was clearly about human trafficking operations.

Nightwing finished the interrogation and threw the manager back inside the office before knocking him unconscious with a powerful strike to the temple. He took a breath to relax the adrenaline flowing through him before making his way over to the still stunned Wyatt. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something striking about the way Wyatt looked at Nightwing compared to how he looked at Dick Grayson.

“Are you okay?” Nightwing asked the nervous lad. “They didn’t manage to hurt you before I got here, did they?”

Wyatt cast his gaze to the floor, playing with the bottom of his white shirt as he tried to muster the courage to speak clearly to his idol. He had always wanted to meet Nightwing and now he was about to talk to him. His mouth was dry and he struggled to find the words as his knees threatened to buckle.

He nodded violently. “I’m…I’m fine. They… they didn’t…”

Nightwing placed his hands on Wyatt’s shoulders to try and calm him down. “It’s okay, you can relax.”

Wyatt struggled to raise his head to stare back at the white eyes of Nightwing’s mask. “Yeah…I just…I’m glad you exist and stuff.”

“Thanks.” Nightwing responded, still not used to direct compliments. “Wait for the police and then make your way home.”

With that said and before Wyatt could answer, Nightwing grappled back up through the skylight and disappeared into the night. Unknown to the Asian boy was that Nightwing had a grin on his face as he left, elated at having saved the same cute guy who had made him smile earlier in the club.

 

Dick sat at the Batcomputer as he input the events of the club into the casefile. As Alfred made his way back up into the Manor, taking the empty plates of Dick’s dinner with him, the young acrobat decided to misuse the special database. With Bruce away and unable to check the records, along with Dick’s knowledge of how to delete any recent history logs, he decided to crack his knuckles and get to work tracing the boy at the club.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long to formally ID the Asian boy properly. He was a regular at Club Andrada and appeared on local CCTV footage frequently. From there, Dick scanned his face into the Gotham Records database for any ID cards, driving licences or passports which contained his photo. After an excruciating 40 seconds of waiting, the computer popped up with the most likely match to the CCTV photo. Dick leaned back in the chair as he read everything that was available to him.

Wyatt Dixon was eighteen years old, having turned eighteen earlier in the year. His family originally came from the Philippines and had migrated to America for a better life. Dick sighed, Gotham probably wasn’t what the family had in mind when they had sought the American Dream. Wyatt’s record was surprisingly clean for Gotham, however, as he had no criminal record except for having been the victim of crime. He was studying veterinary medicine at Gotham University and worked part-time at the Moldoff Animal Hospital. He appeared to live alone in a single bedroom apartment overlooking Chelsea Park.

“A new suspect, Master Dick?” Alfred’s voice called from behind him.

Dick jumped up in the chair and switched the screen back to the casefiles in a hurry. His heart pounding in his chest from being caught acting like a stalker with the Batcomputer. If he was lucky, he could convince Alfred that he wasn’t doing that, as he knew Alfred didn’t jump to conclusions.

“No, no!” Dick scrambled before calming down. “The manager was attacking him. I was just trying to figure out if his reason for doing so was connected to the trafficking.”

“And is there any evidence of that?” Alfred inquired with genuine curiosity.

Dick shook his head. “No. Must have been something totally unrelated.”

“Hmm. I see.” Alfred replied as he headed away to feed the bats. “Perhaps you should go clubbing more often, young Master.”

 

The following night, Nightwing was once again on patrol of Gotham’s streets. He had no new leads to go on for the trafficking operation and hoped Batman was having better luck. He sat on the ledge of a rooftop on West Chelsea Hill and observed the streets below as he spoke to the former Kid Flash on his gauntlet intercom.

“I mean, I know Alfred means well but neither he or Bruce know about it.” He told his best friend with a sigh. “I know they wouldn’t judge but…”

“But Batman is Batman.” Wally answered, having almost witnessed the saga from start to finish. “I know, man, but you should explore your options. You’re not living under his command anymore.”

“I still don’t get why Wyatt changed his attitude the other night.” Dick sighed as he looked at Wally through the intercom video screen. “It doesn’t make much sense.”

“Maybe it had something to do with what the manager was angry about.” Wally suggested. “Come on, dude, you’re the detective.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dick shrugged before noticing some men cornering someone in an alley. “Gotta go, Gotham calls.”

Nightwing shut off the gauntlet intercom and extended the gliders before jumping off the ledge towards the alleyway. As he descended into the dark alley he realised that the person being cornered was none other than Wyatt Dixon. He smiled sadistically. These thugs had chosen the wrong guy to pick on tonight.

Nightwing closed his gliders and dropped down on one of the men, crushing him under his body weight as the other men turned to face him. Behind them, Wyatt’s frightened face rapidly transformed into an expression of relief and joy as his idol descended from the sky to protect him yet again. One of the men charged at Nightwing, going for a heavy punch which the acrobat side-stepped easily before grabbing the man’s arm and snapping it with his knee. The man howled in pain as the bone was split from the attack, causing him to crumble to his knees in agony.

The other man attempted to stab Nightwing in the back but backed away in fear when his knife did nothing but scrape along the armour plating. The acrobatic hero turned to the man and kicked the knife out of his hand before grabbing him and slamming him into the alley wall. He lifted the man off his feet with one arm, pinning him against the wall as blood ran down the man’s terrified face. With his other hand, Nightwing pulled out his electrified escrima stick and pressed it against the man’s abdomen, holding the electric charge to electrocute him before knocking him unconscious with a headbutt.

Nightwing turned to Wyatt to check if he was okay and as soon as he did he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. The man he had landed on had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the crumple zone of his armour, the blade successfully penetrating it and embedding itself in the joint. He growled in pain before spinning round and delivering a powerful heel-kick to the man’s head, sending him crashing to the concrete unconscious. Nightwing bent down on one knee and tried to reach the knife handle with his right hand but couldn’t get enough leverage to remove the blade.

“Nightwing!” Wyatt called as he rushed to his idol’s side. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll live.” Nightwing grumbled out as he winced at the pain. “I’ve been stabbed before.”

“I have a first-aid kit in my apartment.” Wyatt explained, his concern overriding his nerves. “Least I could do is patch you up after saving me twice.”

“It’s fine.” Nightwing refused, standing up. “I can get patched up at home.”

“Come on, my apartment is just around the corner.” Wyatt pressed. “Let me help you for once.”

Nightwing thought about it for a moment before another agonising throb from his shoulder made him sigh in defeat and nod his head.

 

A short while later and they were in Wyatt’s apartment with Nightwing sitting on the bed, the top half of his armour lying on a chair on the other side of the room. Wyatt knelt on the bed behind him, having already pulled the knife out and was currently applying disinfectant to the wound as he had just managed to stop it bleeding. Nightwing was a good patient and had spent most of the time in silence, probably trying to mask how much pain he was actually in.

Wyatt didn’t mind too much as it allowed him to return the favour to his hero while also getting to see Nightwing shirtless. It had proven difficult for the apprentice vet to concentrate on administering first-aid when he was in total awe of Nightwing’s toned, muscular body. He was like a Greek God but was still slim, not the bulky figure that Batman was. He took a breath and made sure his hands didn’t shake too much as he started bandaging the wound.

“Why did that club manager want to hurt you?” Nightwing asked out of the blue.

“He paid me to seduce good looking guys so they could be taken away.” Wyatt explained reluctantly, knowing that Nightwing was aware of the trafficking connection. “The last guy I spoke to I liked too much to let it happen. So, he got angry with me.”

“Do you remember all the guys you have seduced for him?” Nightwing asked, finding it hard to accept that this young man was involved in such a thing.

“Of course, I do.” Wyatt replied with a sigh. “They haunt me every night.”

“Batman is out of town looking for them and others.” Nightwing explained. “If you help us to identify them and make sure no one is missed; I’ll make sure you aren’t punished for your involvement.”

Wyatt finished bandaging the wound but remained behind Nightwing a moment longer. “Why did you stop being Robin?”

Nightwing sighed as he thought about his answer. “Batman is a difficult man to work with, he’ll judge you for every little thing and it’s always his way or the highway. I had enough of it.”

“So, he didn’t appreciate you enough?” Wyatt asked, making his way round to look at Nightwing.

“Pretty much.” The hero sighed. It wasn’t the whole story but it was the basics.

“Well, I appreciate you. Not just because you saved me twice but because you put your life on the line for total strangers. You’re a hero.” Wyatt complimented quickly and nervously. “Your fighting style is way cooler than Batman’s and you’re the greatest acrobat I’ve ever seen.”

Nightwing lowered his gaze, hiding his face under his bangs. “Thanks…”

“You’re not used to compliments, are you? Just criticism and pain.” Wyatt commented with surprising perception. “You’ve got so many scars, and I don’t just mean the ones I can see on your body. I guess we’re alike that way.”

“How did you get your scars?” Nightwing asked, looking up in concern. How could someone so caring be damaged in such a way?

“Would you like a drink?” Wyatt asked, deflecting the question. “I don’t have any alcohol, just fruit juices and water.”

“Um... fruit juice would be nice, I guess.” Nightwing replied, disappointed at the deflection.

Without another word, Wyatt disappeared from the room and made his way to the kitchen. Nightwing could hear cupboards being opened, glasses being washed and the fridge being opened. Nightwing decided to explore the apartment a little and get to know Wyatt a bit more, so he got up and started looking around.

The bookshelf confirmed what Wyatt had said in the club with authors such as Cassandra Clare, J.K Rowling, R.L Stein and S.H Hilton appearing frequently. Below them his music collection was also apparent with Fall Out Boy, Marina and The Diamonds albums existing in plentiful supply. However, what lay below the music and book collections caught his eye immediately.

There was a large collection of newspaper clippings from various newspapers sold in Gotham and Blüdhaven, all of which were documenting the exploits of Batman and Robin with the most recent clippings detailing Nightwing’s activities. Alongside the newspaper clippings and photos were a collection of sketches made with either pencil or charcoal. He had to admit that Wyatt was an impressive artist, though he was clearly obsessed with Nightwing as a subject considering almost all the sketches were of him.

“I must say, I’m flattered.” Nightwing announced when he heard Wyatt place the drinks on the nearest table.

Wyatt’s face flushed red with embarrassment. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice those.”

“Not all of them are innocent, either.” Nightwing continued, turning to Wyatt, whose eyes struggled not to roam the muscular torso.

“Well, you’re my idol, what can I say?” Wyatt tried to defend himself, despite knowing some of the sketches were more erotic than heroic.

“It goes a bit beyond that, doesn’t it?” Nightwing asked, all the pieces starting to fall into place as he sighed. “But you should try and find someone normal to be with.”

“I can’t. Heroes don’t hurt people.” Wyatt retorted. “You don’t hurt people unless they deserve it, unless they’re criminals.”

“There are plenty of ordinary people who wouldn’t hurt you either.” Nightwing argued gently as Wyatt shook his head violently.

“You asked about my scars. I got them from my ex when I was 17 and he was 25. He was sweet at first but his work as a lawyer stressed him out a lot.” Wyatt explained, closing his eyes as he remembered the beatings. “He would beat me a lot. I got the scars the night he threw me into a mirror again and again. He was jailed and there’s a restraining order against him but I’m scared because he keeps saying that he still loves me.”

“Can I see your scars?” Nightwing asked gently.

Wyatt reluctantly nodded and lifted his shirt off his head. This time it was Nightwing’s turn to take a breath as he was introduced to Wyatt’s slim physique for the first time. He obviously took care of himself as he was a perfect weight and there was something cute about his lack of any visibly toned muscles. The scars, however, were obvious. There were a couple on each arm, another on his stomach and a particularly deep one on his lower back. Nightwing extended his hand and touched the scar on Wyatt’s stomach, stroking it softly as he thought about the kind of person who could do such a thing.

Wyatt swallowed heavily, trying his best not to react to his hero, his idol, his romantic obsession touching his abdomen with gentle strokes. His face flushing crimson as he felt his skinny jeans start to get much tighter as his body betrayed him. He gasped softly, trying to bring Nightwing’s gaze back up to his face before the hero noticed and got uncomfortable.

“What was his name?” Nightwing asked sternly, his hand travelling up Wyatt’s body and resting on his shoulder.

“Vincent Gregory.” Wyatt answered before scrambling. “But you don’t need to do anything to him. Helping me that way isn’t necessary.”

Nightwing moved closer and kept his eyes gazing into Wyatt’s own. “What could I do instead?”

Wyatt’s face continued to flush red at how close their faces were, his legs trembling under Nightwing’s intense gaze while his skinny jeans were painfully tight after having his naked torso touched by his hero who was also half-naked. He stuttered and stumbled to find the words he wanted to say and to form the thoughtful options in his mind. His body and mind were betraying him as all he instinctively wanted to do was kiss Nightwing, he had his hero in a position he had dreamed of time and time again and all he could think of was making his fantasies a reality.

Wyatt finally decided to take the plunge and closed the gap between them, capturing Nightwing’s lips with his own. He squeezed his eyes shut and savoured the moments as much as he could as he waited for Nightwing to push him away. The hero did no such thing and Wyatt found himself relaxing as Nightwing’s tongue licked at his lips before being granted entrance. He moaned gently into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his idol’s muscular neck as their tongues continued to dance together passionately.

Wyatt reluctantly broke the kiss and descended on Nightwing’s neck and collarbone, kissing all over them as his hands roamed down his hero’s back, feeling the toned muscles as well as the distinct dips of scar tissue.

“Don’t worry about my scars.” Wyatt breathed out between kisses to Nightwing’s torso. “They’re nothing compared to yours.”

Nightwing let out heavy sighs and short gasps as Wyatt’s hands roamed his idol’s body, feeling each scar before kissing it. Starting with the upper chest, down past his nipples and then to the toned six pack that was littered with scars big and small. Wyatt kissed them all as he continued to descend, his hands rubbing Nightwing’s hips and thighs as his knees finally hit the floor.

Nightwing unlocked the security mechanism on his utility belt before moving his hands to Wyatt’s head as the Asian boy pulled down the armoured pants. Wyatt swallowed heavily as his heart pounded violently when faced with the bulge in Nightwing’s tight black boxers before he finally pulled them down. He admired the solid member before taking it into his mouth, moaning gently at the sensation and taste as Nightwing audibly gasped above him.

Wyatt used his tongue to skilfully lick all over the shaft as he bobbed his head back and forth along it, taking Nightwing deeper into his mouth each time while his hands rubbed the hero’s toned thighs. Nightwing gasped and moaned lowly at the warm, moist sensation around his hardness, not remembering the last time he had been sexually intimate with anyone and loving every second of it. He carded his fingers through Wyatt’s wavy hair as the boy beneath him took even more of his shaft into the tight confines of his mouth, moaning around it contently.

As Nightwing’s moans increased, so did the pace of Wyatt’s movements as he bobbed his head faster, creating a tight seal around the shaft with his lips as one of his hands started quickly stroking the base of the shaft. The pleasure continued to build for Nightwing, who after so long of not being intimate, was struggling to keep himself from climaxing early. He glanced down to watch Wyatt suck and stroke his shaft and when Wyatt’s dilated pupils looked up at him in adoration, he moaned out loudly and bucked his hips as he felt himself spill into Wyatt’s mouth.

Wyatt moaned and looked up at Nightwing as he swallowed the offering before licking his lips happily. Before he could stand up, Nightwing had already grabbed his shoulders and had lifted him onto the bed, looming over him and smiling. Wyatt smiled back up at his hero, his own hardness making his skinny jeans unbearably uncomfortable as it tried to break free of the confines. He let out an audible moan when Nightwing’s mouth attacked his collarbone with kisses and gentle bites while his hand cupped Wyatt through his jeans, feeling the shaft through the tight fabric and groaning sexily in his ear.

Nightwing made short work of Wyatt’s jeans and boxers before tossing them to the other side of the room. He then proceeded to kiss all over Wyatt’s slim body, especially his tummy while one of his hands lazily stroked the younger man’s ardent shaft which throbbed with each stroke and each heartbeat.

“Mm… want you to take me.” Wyatt moaned breathlessly.

Nightwing felt his heart momentarily stop from sexual excitement before kissing his way back up Wyatt’s body, his hand still slowly stroking his throbbing need as he kissed Wyatt’s neck.

“I’ll need to prepare you then.” He told the boy beneath him, his voice laced with arousal.

Wyatt shook his head and gasped out. “Played with myself earlier.”

Nightwing groaned sexily in his ear at that revelation as he reached into the bedside drawer, correct in his assumption that there would be lube of some kind. He wasted no time in opening it up and spreading it over his newly hardened shaft. Just as he was about to line himself up, however, Wyatt wrapped his arms around Nightwing’s neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

“Want you to take me.” He gasped out again. “Against the wall.”

Nightwing smirked and lifted Wyatt up, the younger man instinctively wrapping his legs around Nightwing’s hips as he was carried over to his bedroom wall. The hero winced a little as the action strained his shoulder but the sexual adrenaline overpowered any real pain. After one more look of confirmation and a hungry kiss, Nightwing lowered Wyatt onto him, groaning loudly as he was taken inside the tight warmth.

Wyatt gasped and panted, his legs wrapped around Nightwing’s hips and his arms wrapped around his neck as he held him close, loving the feeling of being filled completely by his idol. He kissed Nightwing again, their tongues dancing yet again as Nightwing bucked his hips and started bouncing the younger man on him. They both moaned out in pleasure as they started their love making, Nightwing’s throbbing shaft thrusting in and out of Wyatt’s tight entrance with each bounce against the wall.

The volume of their moans increased as the tempo of the bounces increased, with Wyatt whining, gasping and moaning between passionate kisses as Nightwing did the same. Wyatt mewled loudly when one of Nightwing’s hands found its way to his throbbing shaft and started stroking it in time with the bounces. Nightwing smiled into yet another kiss as he increased the speed of the bounces and the strokes, trying to find the right angle to strike Wyatt’s sweet spot.

A particularly high pitched moan from Wyatt told Nightwing that he had found the spot. He redoubled his efforts and bounced Wyatt faster and harder so that he’d keep striking that spot as much as possible. His hand had fallen out of tempo with the thrusts as it continued to stroke the younger man faster, earning the most delicious sounds from him. The combined pleasure of being filled and having his sweet spot struck while also being stroked was almost too much for Wyatt to handle. The realisation that this was his idol, the hero he had worshipped for years that was actually inside of him like he had always dreamed of was what pushed him over the tipping point.

Nightwing watched proudly as Wyatt’s eyes squeezed shut, his mouth fell agape and his body trembled and tightened as he hit his peak and shot his load into his hero’s still stroking hand. The extra tightness around his shaft, along with the display of Wyatt cumming was enough to push the acrobat over the edge and with a cry of Wyatt’s name he came inside him. He continued the bounces for a few more moments before slowing to a stop and guiding them over to the bed where he finally pulled out and lay down.

As they lay in bed together, holding each other close after Nightwing cleaned up some of the mess, Wyatt felt tears fall from his eyes. He was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life and found it hard to comprehend the fact that he had just slept with his hero. He had just slept with Nightwing because Nightwing had wanted to sleep with him. It was almost too much to take in but the gentle kisses to his forehead reminding him that it was all really happening.

 

About half an hour later, Nightwing’s gauntlet intercom lit up from where it lay on the floor, forcing Nightwing to roll out of bed and grab it. He unclipped the mounted earpiece and answered the intercom so that Wyatt wouldn’t hear what was being said through it. Alfred’s face popped up on the screen.

“Is everything alright, Master Dick?” Alfred asked. “You haven’t moved from that location in quite some time.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nightwing answered, looking over his shoulder at Wyatt who was waiting patiently. “Guy managed to get a knife between the armour plates, so I was patching myself up.”

“As long as you are okay.” Alfred replied, though his tone was laced with suspiciousness. “You’ll be happy to know that I have managed to triangulate who we believe to be at the head of this operation.”

“You have?” Nightwing asked, surprised. He didn’t think there was enough data. “Indeed. He’s in a small office in Dixon Docks. If you hurry you should be able to catch him.”

“Got it.” Nightwing replied. “I’m on my way now.”

He shut off the intercom and placed the earpiece back into the gauntlet before turning to Wyatt with a sigh. He leaned over and kissed him one more time before picking up his armour and pulling it back on, grimacing as his shoulder throbbed to remind him of his injury.

“You need to go and be the hero, don’t you?” Wyatt commented, disappointed.

“Yeah, but I’ll be back.” Nightwing replied as he opened the bedroom window. “I promise.”

Wyatt nodded, granting Nightwing permission to jump out the window and head after the trafficker. As soon as Nightwing was gone, Wyatt closed the window and collapsed back on his bed, clutching the pillow in his arms as he resisted the urge to make himself cry. Nightwing had never removed his mask during their time together nor had he given him any means of contact. He wanted to believe that Nightwing would keep his promise and come back but he knew it was unlikely.

 

Nightwing crouched on the building opposite the office where the lead trafficker sat. He watched his movements and noticed that he was getting more and more agitated when his men didn’t answer the radio. It was, of course, difficult for the men to do so after being knocked out and tied up by Nightwing a few minutes earlier.

“Master Dick, I found some more information on him. He is indeed the man you’re looking for.” Alfred explained over the earpiece of the intercom. “Vincent Gregory is a lawyer by day and a trafficker of people by night. He also happens to own some clubs in the city, one of them being the Club Andrada.”

“Wait, the guy in there is Vincent Gregory?” Nightwing repeated before smirking. “Good to know. I’m going in.”

“Do be careful, Master Dick.” Alfred implored.

“Hey, aren’t I always?” Nightwing quipped before turning off the intercom.

Nightwing opened his gliders and jumped from the roof, controlling his descent and angling it towards the office window before smashing straight through it feet first. Vincent reeled back in surprise as shards of glass sliced at his hands and face before the armoured boots of Nightwing’s costume slammed into his chest and winded him. Vincent gasped for air on the floor as Nightwing grabbed him by the shoulders and scanned the room.

In the far corner of the office there was a mirror hanging on the wall. He looked back down at the terrified lawyer and growled like Batman before ripping his jacket off and picking him up. Vincent stared back into Nightwing’s angry glare with a look of horror before being tossed across the room, smashing into the mirror and shattering it. Some of the shards cut into his skin but this wasn’t enough for Nightwing so he picked him up and slammed him into the broken mirror again. This time a shard embedded itself in his lower back and made the man cry out in pain.

Nightwing kicked him onto his front before standing on his upper back, forcing him down onto the broken glass that littered the floor as the man begged and squirmed. He had expected Batman to be the one to break in and at this point was half-wishing it had been. He could tell the acrobatic hero was furious about something.

“This operation is over. The police are coming and so is Batman.” Nightwing told him sternly. “As for you, Vincent. If you ever go near Wyatt Dixon again you better write a will.”

“You wouldn’t.” Vincent coughed out. “You and the Bat don’t kill.”

Nightwing removed his foot and picked the man up, slamming him back against the broken mirror again.

“You’re right, we don’t.” He continued. “But I’ve been around the Joker long enough to know there are far worse things than death.”

As the sound of the police sirens grew louder, Nightwing headbutted Vincent and knocked him unconscious. He left him lying in the shards of glass as he jumped out of the window and let the police take care of the rest.

 

Wyatt sighed as he sat in the library, one of his favourite places in all of Gotham, and read the newspaper article that accompanied the headline. A notoriously elusive human trafficking operation had been brought down the night before by the combined efforts of Nightwing, Batman and the police. All the clubs linked to the operation had been shut down until new management could take over and the head of the operation had also been apprehended.

It had initially been a shock to Wyatt that his abusive ex had been the man in charge but the more he thought about it the less shocking it seemed to be. It was the whole reason he got involved at Club Andrada in the first place, it had been Vincent’s suggestion and connections that had arranged it. His stress at work hadn’t been from the courts but from the organised crime. The nights he had been beaten were the same nights he had failed to seduce someone or hadn’t gone to the club at all.

“Hey there.” A voice sounded, interrupting him from his thoughts.

When Wyatt lowered the newspaper, he found Dick Grayson sitting across from him. It took him a few moments to remember where he had seen his face until the night at the club came back to him. This was the guy he had saved from getting trafficked by his ex-boyfriend. He didn’t regret the decision; Dick Grayson was stunningly handsome but Wyatt didn’t find himself attracted anymore.

“Hi?” Wyatt responded, a little unsure of himself.

“Sorry if this is awkward but when we met the other night I thought it was going somewhere.” Dick explained as gently as he could. “I know it ended a little weird but I was thinking we could try again?”

Wyatt smiled gently. “I’m sorry about that but someone else has already captured my heart in the last couple days.”

Dick smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Not the answer I was hoping for but I understand.”

“Thanks for understanding.” Wyatt replied, lifting the paper back up to his face. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Dick’s voice responded from behind the newspaper. “And thanks for saving my life.”

Wyatt nodded behind the newspaper before he realised that he had only ever told Nightwing about his involvement that night. He slammed the paper down on the table but only found an empty chair. He stood up and scanned the faces in the library but Dick Grayson had disappeared. How had he known about Wyatt sparing him?

 

Later that night, Wyatt sat in his apartment on his bed. The rain outside pounding against the window panes as he worked on his latest charcoal sketch. The sketch was one of his less innocent sketches, as it was a depiction of one of his favourite moments with Nightwing. He had been working on the sketch for a while and the shape of the two figures making love against the wall was distinct and clear. He sighed depressingly and stopped to stare at it. To him it had been love making but to Nightwing it had clearly been a one-night stand. He hadn’t come back like he promised.

“You truly are talented.” A voice from the darkness of his apartment startled him, making him jump.

Wyatt tried to calm himself down as he stared at his bedroom doorway and noticed a figure emerging from the shadows. It took him only a second to recognise the shape of the figure as being Nightwing. Wyatt felt his legs and hands trembling as it registered in his mind that Nightwing had kept his promise after all. He practically leaped off the bed and charged towards Nightwing, jumping into his arms and kissing him strongly.

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” Wyatt told him, breaking the kiss momentarily.

“You thought wrong.” Nightwing answered, his hands gripping Wyatt’s ass.

Wyatt pulled off his shirt before reaching for the straps and zips of Nightwing’s armour. “I need you.”

Nightwing growled lowly in his ear as he pinned Wyatt against the wall and attacked his neck with a mixture of bites and kisses as his lover started removing the armour. He had been desperate for this all throughout the day and was relieved to finally have Wyatt in his arms again. Just as he started grinding their hips together, his gauntlet lit up again with an incoming call.

“Who’s calling you?” Wyatt asked, glancing down at the glowing screen.

“Batman.” Nightwing answered, his voice thick with arousal.

“After everything you told me.” Wyatt commented, rubbing Nightwing’s exposed chest. “I’d say fuck him.”

The acrobat smiled and turned the intercom off. “Nah, I only want to fuck you.”

With the intercom off and Batman ignored, they were free to continue their love making with their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Their kisses were hot and passionate and they were desperate to spend the night together again. Nightwing smiled into one of their kisses, glad that he had turned off the GPS tracker in his suit. Batman would just have to learn to wait because Wyatt had some hero worshipping to do.

 

**So, this story is a departure from my usual updates for Masks and Search, but this was a special request which I scrambled to get done in time. My life has been hectic recently and I have limited time for all the things I need to do.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this brief, and in my opinion, still somewhat sub-par, one-shot that was requested by Thenekogeek for his birthday. He is someone who is very dear to me so please, if you review this story do me a big favour and wish him a happy birthday, would you?**

**Regular updates are coming soon for Masks and Search; I promise. ^^**


End file.
